


Better Than That

by SorcererBones



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Casey/April in the background, F/M, Mild Language, OC makes friends with everyone, Slow Romance, don't usually like OCs but Leo deserves the best, the best being a kind hot tempered lady
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:21:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25891249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SorcererBones/pseuds/SorcererBones
Summary: Leo saves a lonely grad student from a mugging and a relationship blooms.
Relationships: Casey Jones/April O'Neil (TMNT), Leonardo/OC
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	1. Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome! I've got about 5 chapters written already so they should be coming out pretty consistently. No beta. All mistakes are mine. Excited to see where this goes :) Enjoy!

The November wind was bitterly cold. Way colder than it should be. Honestly, I can handle cold Decembers. You know, when it’s supposed to be snowy and stuff. But November? All you get are twiggy looking trees and face full of wind. Not worth it. 

I pull my scarf tighter. Night classes are a life saver but, Jesus, once the sun goes down, all I want to do is get under my blankets and watch Netflix. I look up and see the weathered 24 Hour Convenience sign. Ah good. I’m close. Just another two blocks and I’m home free. 

I should’ve seen it coming. I’m usually more aware but shit, I just wanted to get back to the warmth of an apartment. As I pass the alley way to my right, something jerks my bag, hard. I topple over and graze my cheek on the nearby dumpster. Ow. That hurt more than it should. Holding my cheek, I squint up at the attacker. He’s skinny little dude. Shaking in his hoodie, from drugs or the cold I don’t know. I wouldn’t blame him for either. In his left hand is my bag strap (with me still connected to the end. Cool…) and in his right is a knife. I almost breathe a sigh of relief. At least it’s not a gun. I realize how ridiculous that sounds as soon as I think it. A knife is just as dangerous, dumbass. And this guy looks desperate too. His collarbones are too pronounced. His eyes look sunken in and haunted. Part of my heart goes out to him and then my brain catches up to my body which is currently paralyzed with fear. Oh right. I’m in deep shit.

“Give it to me,” he says with a tug. The idiot in me shakes my head. I have my laptop in there. I need that. The look in his eyes makes me instantly regret my response. His shaking gets worse if that’s possible and his eyes get angry. Furious even.

“Give it to me or I’ll kill you, bitch,” he hisses. Great sexism and death. Why is this my Friday night? Just as I start to move to hand over my bag, I see a flash over his right shoulder. Suddenly, the guy has a knife to his throat. No, scratch that. It’s a fucking sword. Holy shit. Who even uses swords anymore? Larpers? History fanatics? Vigilantes with a god complex? Who ever it is, I don’t care right now because the shaking guy freezes. 

“Drop the bag and leave,” growls the showed figure. The guy hesitates but the sword tips towards his neck, catching the light of the street lamp. He immediately drops my bag and runs off, but not before screaming over his shoulder, “Fuck you! Bitch ain’t worth it.”. Well, you can’t win every battle.

As I stand the sword retracts, glinting one more time before disappearing behind their owner. Wow, those look deadly as hell. Forget what I said, I love swords. Maybe I should get my own. Ha. At least I still have a sense of humor.

“Are you ok?” The shadow asks, voice much calmer than before, almost sweet. I realize I’m shaking and my shoulder hurts like a bitch too. Great. I’m probably in shock. Not getting any homework done tonight. I’m gonna need some serious pampering. By me, since Alisha’s out of town for the weekend. Oh well, you better believe I’m my own best friend.

He? clears his throat and I realize it’s been several seconds of me not responding. Oops.

“Sorry,” I choke out. Ug my voice sounds gross. “Can you repeat the question?” I can almost feel his concern deepen.

“Are you ok?” Oh.

“Y-yeah. Just a little overwhelmed. Coming down from the adrenaline rush and all.” I try and relax my muscles to stop the shaking. It doesn’t quite work.

“You’re shaking…”

“Yeah?” There’s no response as I debate leaving. I mean, crime’s over and done with, right? I’m good, right? 

My feet don’t move.

“What your name?”

“Huh?” I hear a quick exhale. A laugh? I kinda want to hear it again. Is that weird? Probably.

“What’s your name?” he asks again. I realize I really like his voice. Great. I’m crushing on my savior. Total damsel in distress move but as I catch a glimpse at his exposed bicep, I stop caring. This guy is ripped.

“Um. Alia. But my friends call me, Al,” I crack a small smile. 

“Okay, Alia-”

“Al,” I interrupt him. Why did I do that? I must really be out of it. I hear the huff-maybe-laugh again. Nevermind. Worth it.

“Al. You’re shaking and it looks like you hurt your arm. Make sure you go the hospital and have them check on you,” Nuh-uh. Not happening. I got my plan and I don’t need any doctor to tell me I need to ice my shoulder for three hundred dollars. I nod anyway.

“…You’re not going to go, are you?” Caught red handed. I attempt a shrug before remembering my shoulder. The pain is brief but he notices me wince. “You really should go.” I almost shrug again but stop.

“I don’t need to have a doctor tell me to ice it.” He huffs a laugh again before going quiet. 

“I…” he pauses. “I have a friend who could look at it for you.” I must be crazy, in shock, or just really lonely because I immediately agree.

“Sure. As long as it doesn’t cost me an arm and a leg,” He laughs quietly again. 

“Don’t worry. Free of charge. But-” he pauses again. “You can’t- You can’t know where. You’d have to close your eyes.” Great. No creepy at all. I haven’t even seen this guy’s face and now he wants me to blindly follow him? I’m about to refuse but then I think about my alternative of sitting on the couch alone for the weekend and I reconsider. I must really be lonely because I sigh and say,

“Ok. Lead the way.” He tenses a bit. Like he was surprised I agreed. Shit, I’m surprised I agreed.

“Ok…” he says like he’s preparing himself. “I’ll carry you-” He sees my look. “Because it’s kind of hard to get to… sorry.” I sigh again and just nod. “Ok. Close your eyes.” I do and then holy shit. This guy is buff as hell. He picks me up bridal style without so much as a grunt and suddenly we’re moving. Up? How is he doing that? I hear a quiet clink and I guess he must be using the fire escape somehow.  
I hold my bag closer to my chest and squeeze my eyes tighter. I can feel the wind moving past my face and hear his slow breathing. And wow, I can feel his muscles flex with every move. His abs must be rock hard too ‘cause they barely move either even as I feel us jump and dodge and run. I have an urge to reach out a touch- Oh god. I’m in deep.

The wind slows after a while and I feel us descend. How far away is this place? I feel a little better as I notice his breath has speed up a little over our journey. He’s not totally inhuman.  
Then I hear the soft scrape of metal on concrete and- oh god. Are we going into the sewers? I reflexively grab onto his shirt as we drop. Well, too late to say no, right?  
After another couple minutes of winding around in the sewers, I hear the soft click of a – turnstile? Huh. I guess we were in the train tunnels.  
I feel myself set down slowly onto something soft. Ooo. A couch! 

“Can I open my eyes now?” I ask. But before I get an answer- 

“Leo! What the fuck??” A new voice. Slightly deeper, more intense. A sigh,

“Raph. Language.”

“Language?? You’re going to lecture me on language when you brought-” A hesitation, like he’s trying to figure out what to call me. “Some random girl here?”

“I wasn’t lecturing. And she’s not random.” 

“So we’re bringing home anyone that needs help now?” 

My savior’s voice gets softer, smaller. “She needed help.” 

“Well, great. Let me tell Donnie.” Wow, he’s snarky. I think I’d like him if he weren’t talking about me like I wasn’t there. “Hey Donnie! We’re opening a fucking clinic down here ‘cause Leo wants to bring home every helpless person in the city.” 

“Raph-”

“What is going on here?” Another voice. Cool. I sense I’m about to get talked over even more.

“Leo decided to bring home a girl.”

“What?”

“In my defense-”

“I’m still here, dickwads,” I interrupt. I could’ve been softer in my opening but whatever. I’m getting pissed. Talking over me and yelling at the guy who saved my life. Not about it.

“Um- yes,” the third voice speaks almost clinically.

“Can I open my eyes or what? I’m not giving away your secret base or whatever and I’m getting tired.” Silence. And I’m assuming glares.

“Oh hey!” A brighter voice enters, breaking the silence. “I thought I heard you guys- Wow!” He must’ve noticed me. “Hi! I’m Michelangelo. Why are your eyes closed? You can open them, you know.” I take my chance while I have it, despite the protests starting around me and wow ok.

As my eyes adjust, I see four large… green… turtle... people? My breath hitches but I think my body’s finally stopped shaking from the adrenaline and I just feel too tired to freak out. So I relax and take them in. They all seem tense except the last voice I was introduced to. Michelangelo just looks up at me from where’s he’s crouched in front of me with this soft smile. I can tell it’s genuine but a little pained like he expects me to hate him already and that’s just sad. So I reach out to pat his shoulder- huh, soft and scaly? - before looking around at the other three voices. The one to my left has a blue mask and stands stock still. He’s built but not as much as the guy next to him who has a red mask and simply glares at me. Fair. If Michelangelo’s smile is any indication, he’s got a good reason to be on edge. And finally, a guy in a purple mask. His face is curious but wary. He stands tall and lanky but that’s no reason to underestimate him. He’s clearly just as strong as the others. These guys look like they could crush me without trying. I look back at Michelangelo with my hand still resting on his shoulder and a million questions cycle through my head but I dismiss all of them. I’m sure they’ve heard them all before. So I go with,

“Can I have some ice?”


	2. Fixer Upper

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry. Al may seem perfect right now but, I swear, she had FLAWS

The room is silent for a second before Michelangelo bursts out laughing. Not a terrible reaction. The other three drop their tense stances and I guess I must’ve gone with the right question. Michelangelo wipes away an imaginary tear before saying,

“Sure. I’ll be right back.”

“Well, she’s certainly interesting,” the purple masked guy says, nodding like he’s confirmed something. The one in red grunts.

“Whatever. This is still a problem but she’s seen us and I’m not kicking her out now.”

“Thanks,” I grumble. He glances at me before smiling slightly. “Can we go over names?” I ask ‘cause I need something to orient myself and all the name throwing earlier left me dizzy. The blue one sighs. He seems to do that a lot here.

“I’m Leonardo. I’m the one who brought you here,” he sends a look at the red one before looking back at me. “The one in red is Raphael and the one in purple behind you is Donatello.” I nod and commit their names to memory before Leonardo continues. “Donnie is the one I told you about who could take a look at your injuries.” Donnie nods like he’s receiving an order. 

“Sure. Let me just grab some stuff,” He looks at me. “What are your injuries?”

“Hmm, I think I wrenched my shoulder and my cheek kinda hurts,” He nods before hurrying off into what looks like a science lab. Huh. 

Michelangelo comes back with an ice pack as Leonardo sits down on a ledge to my left. 

“Here,” he says as he hands the ice pack off to me. 

“Thanks, Michelangelo.”

“Mikey.”

“Hm?” I look at him as he sits down next to me.

“Call me Mikey.” He says with a smile. A slightly bigger one this time. I smile back.

“Sure.” 

I set my bag down and place the ice pack on my shoulder. That feels nice. My whole body relaxes finally and I take the time to check out the room. I’m sitting in some sort of lounge area in a pit in the middle of the room. The turnstiles I heard earlier are to my right. There’s a janky looking TV in front of me with cartoons turned low. The entrance to the lab area is just behind it. To my left there’s a hallway to with several closed doors and a little farther behind me is an arcade machine and a punching bag. I give up on looking behind me. Too much effort.

I look back to my current companions. Raphael is reading a book and not-so-secretly keeping an eye on me. Leonardo is very intently looking over his swords. They look a little less deadly under his gentle care. A small smile escapes my lips before I turn to Michel- Mikey. His attention shifts from the TV to me and smiles.

“You must have a lot of questions,” he says, sure of himself. I catch myself shrugging again and wince. His eyes go soft. 

“I guess so,” I reply. “But I don’t want to push. I’m sure you all have to explain yourselves enough without me around.” He smiles at that before shrugging.

“I guess you’re right, but it doesn’t mean you can’t be curious,” he says. 

I feel weird about that word. Curious. Like he’s referring to himself like an exotic zoo creature or space phenomenon. I shake my head.

“Whatever you want to tell me. Otherwise, I’m good.” He looks so confused at my response, I can feel my heartstrings breaking. I put my hand on his shoulder again. “Seriously, I’m a guest here. You don’t have to explain yourself to me.” I see Leonardo look up out of the corner of my eye and Mikey’s smiles, a little softer and more broken than earlier. Jesus, who have these guys been meeting?  
At that moment, Donatello bustles in with a med kit handy and gets down to business. 

“Please take off your jacket so I can get a better look at your shoulder. The bruise on your cheek looks minor. I’ll just put some antibiotic on the cut. Make sure you ice that too. Now this might sting a bit.” I can’t help but smile even as he starts to disinfect the cut. He clearly takes his job seriously. As he moves his hands back towards the kit, I put the ice pack down and gingerly shrug off my coat and scarf. My shirt has a wide neckline so it’s easy to push it down my right shoulder so Donatello can get a better look. He nods and hums as he inspects my shoulder.

“It doesn’t look particularly swollen or bruised. How much does it hurt when you move it?” he asks.

“No so bad,” I reply. “Just kinda tender.” He nods again.

“Can you lift it as high as you can?” I nod and move it slowly up to shoulder height. It hurts but it’s doable. “Good, good,” he remarks. “Now I’m going to touch your arm and shoulder to get a better sense of the damage,” and then he looks up at me as if waiting for my permission. That caution again… Well, consent is good in any scenario.

“Sure. You’re the doctor. I trust you.” I smile and he looks surprised for a split second before refocusing on my arm. He pressed around my collarbone and shoulder blade before holding my wrist, to check my pulse, I guess.

“Beside the pain, does your arm feel normal?” I nod. “Good. Then it’s just a minor sprain. Proper care and ice will have you feeling better in about a week or two.” I glance over at Leonardo with a smirk and catch his gaze. He just shrugs and smiles.

“Better safe than sorry.”

“Better right than hundreds of dollars in debt,” I quip back. I focus back on my temporary doctor. “Thanks, Donatello.” 

“O-Of course,” he stammers before returning to his lab. I relax back into the couch, placing the ice pack back on my shoulder. I feel surprisingly relaxed here. The residents aren’t typical New Yorkers but they’re so kind and thoughtful. They clearly care deeply for each other, if anything can be read from how they are around each other. I think I like these guys.

“Where do you live?” Raphael shakes me out of my reverie. 

“Oh. Um, West 46th and 10th,” I reply.

“Alright. I’ll take you home.” 

“Aww, Raphie!” Mikey protests. “Don’t take her home! She just got here! We don’t even know her name,” he pouts.

“Her name is Al. Short for Alia,” Leonardo interrupts without looking up from his swords. My heart warms more than it should. All he did was remember my name. No reason to freak out.

“Great. Now we know her name.” Raphael huffs. “Let’s go.” Mikey clings to me.

“Raaaphiee,” Mikey whines. Raphael’s shoulder drops and he sighs.

“Come on, Mike. Where is she even gonna stay?”

“On the couch!” Mikey starts bouncing. “It’ll be like a sleepover!” Raphael looks like he’s about to argue when Leo cuts in.

“I don’t see the harm in it, Raph.” 

As Donatello enters while tinkering with… something, Raphael gives it one last shot. 

“Come on. Donatello! Do you think we should let her stay?” Donatello shrugs without looking up.

“Seems fine to me.” Raphael’s shoulder’s droop, realizing he’s outnumbered.

“Fine. But just for tonight.” I can see his protectiveness come though. “But I’m keeping an eye on you,” he mumbles and looks at me.

“Don’t worry. I’ll keep my hands where you can see them,” I joke. Mikey giggles and I think I see Leonardo smile. Raphael huffs but I can see the slight smile on his lips too. Score. 

“Let me get the pillows!’ Mikey jumps up from his spot next to me and hops off to the hallway I assume leads to their rooms. He returns a few minutes later, arms full of blankets and pillows and is that a teddy bear? “Here we are!” He excitedly begins spreading his horde into a comfortable nest in front of the TV and then gestures me to sit with him. I can’t help but laugh as I come down to join him.

“You know how to pull together a sleepover,” I compliment. He grins.

“I know! They call me the king of sleepovers and pillow forts for a reason!”

“No one calls you that, Mike.” Donatello admonishes with a chuckle. Mikey pretends to deflate.

“Don’t worry,” I say as I begin hording the blankets closer. “I’ll consider you the king of sleepovers and pillow forts.”

“See!” Mikey exclaims. “Someone gets it.” His smile brightens further. “We’re definitely keeping you around.” I laugh and finish cocooning myself.

“Sounds good.” Oh, these blankets are warm. I snuggle in deeper. Looks like I got my blankets in the end. I can feel myself drifting off immediately. I don’t think I’ve ever fallen asleep this fast but I guess I’m coming down from the shock.

At some point during the night, I feel more bodies added to Mikey’s pillow nest and I drift deeper into sleep.


	3. Movie Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donnie time!!

It’s only been a day since I first met Leo and the gang but it’s already starting to feel unreal. I guess I’m finally processing meeting New York’s greenest inhabitants. I mean giant humanoid turtles? I’m not sure anyone’s prepared for that. But I guess was makes it really feel surreal is how much I enjoyed being around them, how relaxed I felt, especially with Leonardo… I guess my crush hasn’t gone away. I sigh looking over my vast cereal choices in the grocery store. I know Ali prefers Raisin Brand like an old person but who knew there were so many types of Raisin Brand? I pick the most bland version I can find and figure that’ll suit Ali’s boring taste. 

As I move to the produce isle, my mind wanders to this morning. Leo and I were the first to wake up and he offered to take me home. The others grumbled their goodbyes before we left. We walked in comfortable silence through the subway tunnels and out into an alley before he offered to pick me up again. It was faster, he said. And I admit I agreed way too quickly. But at least it got a soft laugh out of him. 

Once he dropped my off at my floor, via my balcony no less, he hesitated. 

“I- I had fun,” he stammered. “I mean not the whole you being injured part-” I laughed and touched his forearm.

“Me too. Thanks for bringing me over to meet your… roommates?”

“Ah. They’re my brothers,” he replied with a smile.

“Oh cool. Well, it was nice meeting your brothers. And thanks for your help with the mugger too.” 

“Anytime,” he smirked. “Well, see you.” My stomach twisted a little at him leaving so soon but he was busy and so was I.

“See you, Leonardo.” He stopped his ascent for a moment.

“Call me Leo,” he said before disappearing.

I sigh again. Why was he so damn cute? I met him yesterday and I’m already obsessing. I think his turtley-ness is supposed to throw me off but it’s not? Ug. Who am I? I girl who falls for any guy who shows any sort of protective aptitude? 

I move into line. I mean, no. He’s clearly attractive for other reasons. He’s got pretty nice muscles. He’s close with his brothers. He’s nice, thoughtful, quiet, and cute. Plus, he’s got really nice eyes. Man, I could stare into his deep blues forever. 

I thank the cashier and leave with my haul. I’m in deep but I guess I could’ve picked worse. Much worse. I think as I remember his soft smiles and quiet laugh. Too damn cute.   
I turn the corner and start the trek up to Alisha’s apartment. She’s been nice enough to let me sleep on her couch while I look for an apartment and, in return, I’ve been getting groceries each week. But Jesus these bags are heavy. It doesn’t help my right shoulder’s basically out of commission. I catch my breathe as I finally reach the 5th floor and unlock the door. I’ve been using the school gym when I have time but clearly, I need a little more to get in shape. 

I step into the apartment, dragging in the bags with me. The reds and oranges of the sun draw beautiful patterns on the floor and I can perfectly imagine my relaxing evening ahead. Instead, something moves out of the corner of my eye and I jump. 

“Sorry,” he says while an apologetic smile. “Didn’t mean to scare you.” Speak of the devil.

“Hey, Leo.” How did he get in here? Ninja stuff? Makes sense.

“Can I- uh, help you.. with those?” He gestures towards my bags.

“Sure. Thanks.” He helps me move the groceries to the kitchenette and we start unpacking. We move around not saying much, save for his periodic question on where things should go. 

“So were you just over to help me with groceries?” I ask once we’ve finished.

“No,” he chuckles and rubs the back of his head. Must be an anxious tick. “I was actually told to ask you over to a movie night. We’ve got some friends-”

“Sounds great.” He looks surprised and then smiles.

“Allow me to be your escort then.” He extends his hand and I take it, happily.

-

When Leo and I arrive at his place, I see the other guests have already arrived. One’s tall and lanky with a love for black and the other is a red head with beautiful eyes. Those eyes are trained on me as we enter. Scoping me out? Fair. I’m scoping them out. Human, for one. Two, potential reason for the guys’ caution with me. They better be damn good friends or I’m gonna get snarky real fast. Nice eyes or no.

“Hey. I’m April.” She sticks her hand out as I get closer to the lounge area.

“Alia but my friends call me Al. Nice to meet you.” I return the hand shake. A little formal for my tastes but it suits our current standoff. 

“And I’m Casey, Casey Jones.” Casey butts in with an infectious smile. April gently rolls her eyes, smiling. 

“Nice to meet you too,” I reply.

“So do we call you Al or Alia since we just met?” he asks.

“Friend of a friend so you can call me Al.” Oh damn, that was fast. I usually wait a couple weeks before I let people call me Al but here we are, giving permission to the anyone with nice smiles and pretty eyes. This group is dangerous. Gonna make me trust them before I can even catch my breath.

“Come on! We have popcorn to eat and movies to watch!” Mikey bounces in. Casey and April smile in unison and allow Mikey to pull them towards the screen. He loops his arms around their shoulders and they loop back. Hmm good sign of trust. 

“Would you like to join them?” Leo almost whispers next to me, like its just the two of us. Oh boy, my heart. 

“Uh, yeah. Don’t want to stop the party.” He smiles and leads the way to lounge.

-

About halfway through our second movie, Mission Impossible III, I think, I see Donatello quietly get up and enter his lab. Huh, he seemed to be excited about watching it (which he showed by profusely complaining about Mikey and Raphael’s movie choices and then immediately insisting that the third movie was far better than the second). Wonder what’s up. 

“He tends to do that,” Leo whispers to me. I nod back. I guess, he noticed me watching. So I guess it’s nothing but something about his body language or facial expression or something gave me a different vibe. Maybe I can go check on him? Is that weird? Well, I could always just say it’s about my shoulder… I’m gonna do it. Worse case scenario he kicks me out and hates me forever but that’s unlikely, right?

I flash Leo a smile, so he doesn’t worry about me leaving before slipping around towards the lab.

When I step in, I see Donatello sitting in front of a desktop computer. He alternates between studying something under the microscope and typing notes of some sort. He doesn’t seem to have noticed me so I take a second to look around. Nice set-up. Decent amount of space. Various doohickeys line the wall with smaller pieces scattered across the floor. Bet he knows what all these do. Smart dude. The medic piece might have given him away but actually seeing his lab really puts his love of all things science into focus.

“Need something?” he asks. Oops. Wasn’t as subtle as I was hoping.

“Nah. Just curious about what you got back here.” He looks at me for a second – studying me – before going back to his notes. I gesture to the empty seat next to his desk,  
“Mind if I sit?”

“Go ahead,” he replies without looking up from the microscope. I sit and focus on enjoying the relative quiet. The explosions and dramatic spy music drift in from the other room, making the sounds almost peaceful. I entertain myself with imagining what all of his gadgets do, slowly getting more and more wild in my guesses. Flying machine? Time machine? Flying time machine for all your on-the-go time travel needs? Spaghetti strainer? Spaghetti strainer that doubles as a fantastic hat? Perfect for nights out dancing in edible weather? A small sigh distracts me.

“What are you actually doing in here. Staring at engine parts can’t actually be that interesting.” Engine parts? He’s a mechanic too? Also… that’s what that’s for? 

“I was having fun guessing what that was. Turns out I was way off,” I say and he gives me a small smile. “But I was also curious why you left the movie? You seemed to be enjoying it right up until you left.” I shrug, hoping my observation sounds casual and not creepy. He blinks at me before shrugging back.

“Movie was getting predictable.” I frown.

“BS. You were the one who insisted it was better than Mission Impossible two.”

He briefly looks up from his computer to respond, “Just read the reviews.”

“So you never actually seen Mission Impossible three?” I nearly gasp. 

“Or Mission Impossible one or two or – is there a fifth?” 

“Dude,” I say, “There’s six with more on the way.” His eyes go wide for a second before rolling up to the ceiling. 

“I’ll never understand the desire to create more than one.” He returns to his microscope.

“It’s all about the money,” I reply. “But I have a feeling you leaving is about more than,” I add air quotes, “predictability.” He switches back to his notes.

“I have a feeling you’re wrong,” he replies. Playing hard to get, huh? I reach out my hand and place it on his forearm, stilling his typing.

“Look, I know we just met, and you don’t have to tell me anything but I can tell something’s bothering you.” He raises an eyebrow. “It’s in your body language.” He squints, almost disbelieving. “I’m just here to listen. No judgement, no advice – not if you don’t want it. Just an open invitation to talk.” He glances down at where my hand meets his arm and before turning away.

“Thanks,” he replies. Well, he hasn’t kicked me out yet. I can wait. 

I go back to exploring the room and planning my week. So much homework. Ug. After another 20ish minutes, he sighs.

“No harm in telling an objective third party,” I hear him mumble. I turn my eyes back to him. Donatello glances back at his computer, then me, than back at his computer, avoiding eye contact as much as he can. “When I was younger…” he pauses, staring at the blinking cursor like it’s scolding him for talking to me. “When I was younger,” he continues. “I had a massive crush on April,” I nod, a bit surprising but no that much, she’s gorgeous. He turns towards me, eyes still on the floor. “But it didn’t turn into anything. Obviously.” He gestures towards himself. Hmm. “Anyway. It’s just hard to see her and Casey flirting but it’s none of my business and I’m over the worst of it. I just don’t want to ruin the party with my sour mood,” He sighs again and stares at the table, hands listless in his lap. 

“Hey,” I say leaning forward, trying to meet his eye. “I get it. No harm, no foul. But I doubt anyone in their thinks your presence ruins the mood.” He glances up at me. “Seriously, I can tell your family really cares about you, April too. And I’m sure they want to make you feel comfortable as much as you want to make them feel comfortable.” I slide my chair to give him a little nudge. “And there’s no obviously about it. You’re caring, smart, fun to be around, and you’ve got serious muscles.” I poke his bicep with a grin. “That’s enough for a lot of people.” 

He gives me the first real smile of the night and I beam back. His eyes drop to the floor again.

“Well, it doesn’t matter. No matter how much I’ve tried, I can’t figure out how to get over it.”

“Want my opinion?” I ask. He looks at me before giving a nod. “Anything the internet has to say is crap, for one. Needle in a haystack with finding good advice on there. Especially if you’re new to relationships.” He looks a little disappointed at that but than a look of recognition crosses his face and I know he’s remembered some of the stuff he’s found. “Second, getting over someone depends on the people involved and the relationship. Everyone moves on in different ways.” He looks even more disgruntled at that. Ha. No easy answers here, buddy. “But, for me, remembering what is so great about your friendship helps. Focus on them as a person and less on how you feel about them.” He looks like he’s thinking really hard, filing away my words for later study. “But, honestly, finding someone new is the best way I’ve found to really and truly get over someone.” His body droops.

“Don’t know if you noticed,” he gestures around him. “But there aren’t a lot of options.” 

“You’re shooting yourself in the foot before you even start,” I reply. “You’re right and I’m not here to tell you otherwise but why keep yourself from trying?” He peaks at me from his slumped position. “We live in the age of the internet and companionship looks different for everyone.”

“Great,” he scoffs. “Only online relationships for me.”

“No,” I stop him. “It’s a place to start. And there are a lot of people out there who feel just as strongly that the world won’t accept them. If you can find the right people, online folks may be even better than random bozos at the bar.” He sits up a bit. “Actually, scratch that. They are better than bozos at the bar.” He laughs. “It’s no guarantee but online friendships can be just as good for you.” I lean in. “You deserve a place in the world surrounded by as many good people as you can find.” There’s a pause.

“Thanks,” he mutters with a small smile. “I’ll…” He looks back at his notes. “I’ll come back in a couple minutes. Just have to clean up here.” 

“I’ll hold you to that,” I reply with a wink. He gives a soft laugh and waves me off.

I stand up to head back to the lounge but stop and add, “Invitation to listen is always there if you need it, Donatello.” He glances back at me and gives a small nod.

“It’s Donnie,” he adds before returning to his project. 

“Donnie, it is.”

And if there’s a little bounce in my step on the way out, well, that’s just my imagination. 

I make my way back to the movie and a few minutes later, Donnie emerges. He takes his place behind Mikey who turns to give him a 50-kilowatt grin. Leo leans over and asks, “How did you manage that?” I give a grin of my own and whisper back,

“It’s a gift.”


	4. Pets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short chapter! but next one coming in the next 2 days

It’s been a few weeks since movie night. April gave me her number and we’ve been working out together a couple times a week. It’s been great for my motivation.   
Afterwards, we usually stop by the “Lair” as the group calls it. (I laughed the first time they told me. They only seemed a little disgruntled at my reaction.) I almost have the way memorized! But only from my apartment and April’s. 

Mikey’s usually playing video games or watching something with his brothers. When Leo’s there he offers to pour me some tea which I decline. I hate tea but I really like that he asks so I haven’t mentioned it to him. 

I’ve stopped by Donnie’s lab a couple times too. I’ve had him explain some of what he’s doing and I usually get half of it. Mostly I just chill out and do some homework on whatever section of his desk is open. I’ve noticed he started to keep some space clear for me.

Casey’s been there a couple times with an enthusiastic “hello!” but Raphael usually drags him off somewhere before we get to talk. The red banded brother doesn’t seem to be avoiding me per say but he definitely isn’t as comfortable with me as his other brothers. I don’t sense any bitterness at their betrayal, only a begrudging understanding that they’re all dumb enough to trust me so quickly. “Bleeding hearts.” I heard him mumble once. 

Today, though, I show up and no one’s around or at least not in their usual spots. Mikey’s not at the TV, Donnie’s not in his lab, and I have no idea where Leo goes when he disappears. I hear some shuffling in the kitchen and go to check it out.

Raphael is standing there pulling out some lettuce. Is he a vegetarian or something? No wait, he totally ate pepperoni pizza the other day. He glances over at me and I realize I was standing there a little too long.

“Hey. Whatcha got there?” I ask.

“Lettuce,” he replies. Helpful.

“Cool... What for?’ I push. He looks me over for a second before turning away to put some stuff away.

“Chompy. My pet turtle. Haven’t fed him yet today,” he explains.

“Oh cool! I didn’t know you had a pet!” I say. He stops at looks at me a little bewildered.

“Yeah, well, I do,” he says as he pushes past me. 

“Would it be cool if I saw him?” I ask. I’m a sucker for cute things. He looks at me again over his should before shrugging. I’m taking that as a “yes”. 

I follow behind him towards his room. I realize as I step inside the doorway that I’ve never seen this inside of his room. It’s got a hammock instead of a bed, a drum set, some comics, and a small turtle tank. I see shifting under some leaves as Raphael moves closer. The tiniest head I’ve ever seen peaks out.

“Oh my god. He so small,” I say. “Can I come see him?” Raphael looks over at me and seems to notice for the first time that I haven’t actually entered his room yet.   
“Um yeah, sure.” I move over immediately and lean over the enclosure. 

“Hello, small sir,” I greet the turtle. He seems to smile up at me. “He’s the cutest!” I say to Raphael. The ninja smiles down at the little one. 

“Yeah, Chompy is the best. We found him on an alien planet but he got so attached to me, we decided to take him home.”

“Woah! Really?” I respond. An alien planet? Not the craziest thing these guys have told me, I guess. “You are one special baby,” I say to the tiny turtle.

Raphael and I spend a bit in silence watching Chompy happily eat away.

“You know,” Raphael breaks the silence. “Most people are a little surprised that I have a pet. They think that with my personality I wouldn’t be the type.”

“Idiots,” I reply, still looking down at Chompy. I feel his surprise next to me. I look up to meet his eyes. “I mean, they’re probably fine, but like, whoever defines you by the way you look or thinks you’re some two-dimensional person doesn’t get to voice their opinion.” His full attention is on me now. “I knew immediately that you were more complicated than some ‘tough guy’,” The way he was with his brothers? Obviously. “and the people who matter should see that too,” I finished. He looks at me for a second longer as if realizing something before looking back at Chompy. I join him.

“I guess you’re right,” he adds. “Still, it happens.” That sucks. No one deserves that.

“Yeah, well, at least you can sleep at night knowing Chompy and I vehemently disagree. We know that Raphael is complex person don’t we, Chompy?”

Raphael cracks a smile. The first he’s really given in my presence. 

“Call me Raph,” he says. And I smile too.


End file.
